Change
by Stardust16
Summary: "Mal, please, I've worked with ladders tons of times—" / Mal smirked. "That's always what someone says before they fall off of one!" / Or, Ben tries to change a lightbulb. Mal doesn't exactly agree with him. Rated K. Bal. Humour-fic!


**Woah, okay new story! *claps hands* I'm super excited for this one because it's my first Descendants humour-fic and because I thought it up and wrote it in a matter of hours! Hopefully you guys like it too!**

 **Oh, and this takes place after the first film. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal day in Auradon. Well, it was never really normal, to be honest. But, hey, it was as normal as things could get and that was good enough for Mal.

Until she saw her boyfriend on a ladder, trying to fix something in his room, and suddenly all the bad thoughts started piling in.

"Uh, Ben?" She asked slowly as she took a look at him, obviously concerned. "What exactly are you trying to do there?" She questioned further, without waiting for an answer.

"Trying to fix the light up here," the young king replied as he held something in his hand, which seemed to resemble a lightbulb.

"And…why are you trying to do that?" Mal asked, confused.

"Because," Ben sighed. "I'm sick and tired of falling unconscious for some weird reason and—"

"Then maybe you should be more careful," the former Isle girl suggested. She, however, knew that was the opposite of Ben's nature and, of course, that he was stubborn too. And after encountering these two personality traits many, many times—often at the wrong times—she knew that _both_ of these were _not_ a good mix _at all_.

Ben gave a look of disbelief towards his girlfriend before he continued. "Haha, very funny," He joked, sarcastically. "But seriously, Mal, I'm sick and tired of falling unconscious and having this thing blind me when I wake up! It's not fair, y'know."

"Then ask Lumière or Cogsworth to fix it," Mal snapped, growing more agitated by the minute. "Or ask Chip! He's adorable! I'm sure he can help too!"

"Mal, he's like, six."

"Actually, I'm five—" Chip interrupted as he passed the two in the bedroom. He seemed to be holding what appeared to be an action figure, and Mal assumed it was one of those _Marvel_ or _Avenger_ ones he mentioned numerous times while she came by to visit Ben. He had then set the toy on the ground and nodded happily, jumping in place. "But I heard my name! What can I help you with?" He offered.

Just as Mal was about to speak, Ben quickly did. "Nothing!" He squeaked.

Mal whipped around and stared at her boyfriend in disbelief. "Seriously, Ben?!" She had then turned back to Chip and sighed. "Your so-called king here," She spoke bitterly, "Needs help changing a lightbulb and thinks he can do it himself." She had then huffed before continuing. "As if."

"Mal!" Ben screeched from his place on top of the ladder.

"What?! It's true! You practically knocked yourself unconscious three times in the past month!"

"I did _not_!" Ben protested.

"Oh yeah?" Mal challenged as she turned around, a smirk on her face. "What about that time you got bitten by that dog? Or the time you got injured in tourney? Or how about the time—and this is a good one—when you went missing for—"

"Don't say it!"

 _"Three weeks!"_

"I would hardly say I went missing for _that much_ amount of time," Ben said, pointedly.

"Yeah, that's because you don't remember any of it!"

"Hey—"

"Uh, guys?" Chip waved his hand, directing both of the teens attention over to him. "I'm still here, so do you actually need help with anything or can I just—" The boy motioned to the other side of the hallway. "You know, go play?"

"You can go play, Chip," Ben replied as he waved at the younger boy. "We don't need any help here—"

"Uh, I happen to think you do," Mal snapped. "If you're insane enough to think you can change a lightbulb _that_ easily!"

"Hmm, let's see," Chip said, weighting out the options in both hands. "Listen to the king or the king's girlfriend?" He had then smiled and waved before wandering off. "See you, King Ben!"

"See you, Little Chip!" The current king waved off, happy he got his way. As this was done, Mal ran out of the room and stared at the little boy in shock as he went down the hallway. "Is he always like that?" She questioned, annoyed but also a bit surprised.

"Mostly," Ben replied as he shrugged before he went back to fixing the ceiling light. "Now, let's see how this works…"

"Ben," Mal warned, carefully. "Can you please get down? I still think you should—"

"Mal, please, I've worked with ladders _tons_ of times—"

The daughter of Maleficent frowned. "That's _always_ what someone says before they fall off of one! Trust me, I've seen the experience too many times. Just ask—"

"Mal," Ben sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Can you please just hand me the wrench on my desk?"

Mal looked confused, but went to get said tool anyway. "Ben, I don't think you need a wrench to fix a lightbulb, though—"

Ben frowned. "Mal—"

"Fine!" The daughter of Maleficent had then dragged a stool over before balancing on her tippy toes to hand the current king the wrench he requested. "There, happy?"

"Very," Ben replied sweetly, though it was evident that his tone was a playful sour instead. "Thank you."

Instead of replying, Mal just shook her head, glared up at him and sighed while internally huffing and puffing. She knew from experience how clumsy Ben was so there was now way he could—

"Almost got it!" Mal, at this, shook her head and rolled her eyes, annoyed. Of course he just _had_ to talk to prove to her that he could do it, while they both knew he obviously couldn't.

"And— _Ow_!"

Upon hearing her boyfriend yell in pain, Mal immediately shot up from where she was previously leaning against the wall in anger and fury. "Ben!" She screamed as she raced towards him, placing the young king's head in her lap. " _Great_ ," She said once she saw her boyfriend was completely passed out. "He's unconscious… That's _just great_."

Rolling her eyes at his right she was, Mal held back an "I told you so," because even if Ben couldn't hear it, she would, before taking out her APhone and snapping a picture of the unconscious king.

 _'Hey,'_ She thought to herself, shrugging. _'What's the harm? I can use this to prove to him later that I was right.'_

Once that was done, Mal sighed. She really wanted to stay with him, but she knew she had to go get help, as one of the staff or employees could help Ben more than she could. Then, without a second thought, she had turned around and immediately started racing down the hall, looking for the little boy she encountered earlier.

 _"Chip?!"_ She yelled. _"I need you! Chip?!"_

* * *

 **Haha, I thought that was a pretty good ending. Pretty sure Chip's my favourite background character now. *shakes head* Good old Chip.**

 **If you couldn't tell, my favourite character is Ben. XD.**

 **And if you also couldn't tell, there were a few references to my other stories in there, so I'll add/explain them here.**

 **...**

 **Reference 1: _"Mal, I'm sick and tired of falling unconscious and having this thing blind me when I wake up—"_**

 **Explanation: I write a lot of fics' where Ben knocks himself unconscious.**

 **Reference 2: _"What about the time you got bitten by that dog?"_**

 **Explanation: A new upcoming story of mine where Ben nearly endangers himself and his life because of his own stupidity. 'Nough said.**

 **Reference 3: _"Or the time you [Ben] got injured in Tourney?"_**

 **Explanation: A reference to Gummy's one-shot collection of Ben and Mal and a reference to my new upcoming tourney story where Ben gets injured— _again_.**

 **Reference 4: _"Or how the time—and this is a good one!—when you went missing for—" "Don't say it!" "Three weeks!"_**

 **Explanation: A reference to _The Deep End of the Ocean_ , my collab story that I'm doing with Gummy.**

 **...**

 **And yeah, I think that's it for now! Leave a little comment/review, do whatever you want, but make sure to hit that follow/favourite and request a two parter if you want one! Until next time, guys!**

 **~Star**


End file.
